Broken Bones
by Sechs Eins Zehn
Summary: A long drabble of Bones. "No one can love Broken Bones." Merry Christmas everyone InkNerd this is for you. I miss you!


Here you are Shiro-chan; one of my closest friends. Thank you, so much for being there for me all the times that I needed you. This story is especially made for you. I hope you like it. Merry Christmas.

Leonard McCoy was a sad, poor excuse for a happy man. He was constantly scowling at his only friend, and anyone who happened to cross his path. Today was the worst. It was the first year anniversary of his marriage and of all the years he figured would be the happiest moment of his life (next to his actual marriage day) he was depressed, easily angered and above all… alone. His rounds for the day were already over; he had caught up in his paper work; now he was left alone, with his loyal bourbon and his dreadful thoughts.

Staring at the single photo of him and his wife, Leonard felt a sudden stab of pain in his chest as he stared at the happiest moment in his life. Closing his eyes, he felt a single tear slide down his cheek. Rubbing it away, the broken Doctor stood up and walked around his desk to go stare off at something else, his mind millions of miles away from the ship and what he was doing. It hurt him to even think about his ex-wife but he couldn't help it any more.

As Leonard McCoy stood there, he remembered the picture instantly. Before he could try to shove the image out of his mind, McCoy found himself standing in front of his wife.

"_Do you, Leonard McCoy, take ----- to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Reverend asked in joy, his old cloudy gray eyes as warm as his tone as he stared at the two in front of him._

_His ears turned a little red as he tried to hold back a blush, his face cracked into a happy grin, and he nodded his head, "I do Reverend." Leonard said with pure love, his eyes filled with love Just as much as his voice as he stared down at his very soon to be wife._

"_And do you ------ take Leonard McCoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Reverend asked as his and the rest of the church's attention turned to the woman that stood in front of Leonard._

_Nodding once, she smiled back at Leonard, "I do." The nameless woman said softly, her hands gripping McCoy's nervously. He smiled broadly, trying to encourage her to feel his love and warmth also._

"_I now pronounced you, in front of these witnesses and God himself, man and wife." The nameless Reverend said warmly._

_As Leonard and the nameless woman leaned toward _each other, the older doctor came back into reality. He shook his head, crying silently to himself. It was the few times he'd allow himself to cry, knowing full well that if he didn't he might break down some other time, and embarrass himself even worse.

Sulking back down into his chair, Bones covered his face, and tried to choke back his sobs. All of his emotions overwhelmed him from holding them back for so long; Leonard started to actually sob harshly, it hurt his chest to sob like this but he couldn't stop crying.

Hearing something strange, Nyota Uhura slowly walked toward the door for McCoy's office, she couldn't believe it. Had she been hearing him sob? Standing awkwardly at the door, she looked around the deserted Medical Bay before slowly reaching her hand up and knocking on the door.

Upon hearing the knocking, Bones snapped his head up; he knew how he must have sounded on the other side of the door. "Go away." He called to the door, not wanting to hear the comforting words of Nurse Chapel, she did this every time he started to cry, and it got on his nerves. Didn't she like to be alone when she was crying?

Flinching at the sound of the cracking voice, Uhura couldn't help but worry even more. McCoy was one of the strongest people she'd ever known and hearing his voice cracking worried her greatly. Getting the door open, she stepped in slowly and the automatic door closed behind him. "Bones… Are you okay?"

Oh god. Here came Chapel he said as the door started to open, he tried to hold back from scowling at her but he saw that it wasn't the worry-some blonde, in fact, it was a very strong woman. Strong legs, long legs, with long black hair. He felt even worse; Bones shook his head and lowered his head back into his face, god why did everyone have to come bother him when he desperately needed to be alone?

"What's wrong McCoy?" She urged a bit, her brown eyes watering with worry as she took a step closer to him.

"[You] don't wanna hear." He said simply, feeling heavily ashamed of being caught like this again.

"I do, what's wrong? What's making you cry?" Uhura urged again, stepping closer to him, her hands reaching out toward him as she got ready to touch him.

"…. Nobody's gunna ever love Broken Bones Nyota, why don't you leave?" He urged her, want wanting her to see him more of his depressed state, he just wanted to be alone, why couldn't they get that? Jim knew that, Jim knew to leave Bones alone when he was in his dark state.

Hearing those words, she stopped walking toward him and stood still, unsure of how to comfort him now, it hurt her to see him like this and she looked down before nodding his head, wanting to respect his privacy. "J- Jim wants to see you some time t-today." It felt weird hearing her name like that but it was nice for him to actually use it as a name, rather than a slander or like how Jim usually got trying to seduce her. And without another word, Nyota left.


End file.
